The present invention pertains to an electromechanical pulse generator. More specifically, the invention pertains to an electromechanical pulse generator of the type having a toothed disk which is capable of being driven via a rotating shaft and which actuates two pair of contacts to detect the direction of rotation of the shaft.
One such pulse generator is known from the German published patent application DE-OS No. 3,136,598. In that pulse generator the contact assembly comprises two pairs of contacts which are disposed on leaf or flat springs extending parallel to each other. In this contact assembly, the moving contacts are disposed on a middle flat or leaf spring which, at its projecting end engages with its circular end member into a spur gear toothing. By turning the spur gear, the flat or leaf spring is swiveled toward either one or the other side depending on the direction of rotation, moving against a contact provided for the respective direction of rotation and the generation of pulses. Upon further rotation, the end of the spring finally jumps back into the next toothing space causing the contact to be opened. This defines the direction because each of the contacts is associated with one particular direction of rotation.